memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Klingon-Cardassian War
Should the Battle between the Federation and Klingons at DS9 and such be included? --Lsigler 16:05, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) Prediction On one of the Season II episodes (ranging from ~2 episodes before "The Maquis, Part I" to "The Wire," didn't someone predict the Klingon-Cardassian war?? I'm sure I heard it, but I can't remember which episode I heard it in. --K. Shinohara 20:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :You're thinking of when Garak and Bashir discuss a novel about a future war between the two species. – Cleanse 23:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) No Maquis? Shouldn't the Maquis be included as a faction fighting on the Klingon side (in Martok says the Klingons helped the Maquis)? -- 11:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cardassian Homeworld "However, the Klingons still broke through the Cardassian lines after a pitched battle, leaving them only 52 hours from Cardassia Prime. Realizing the planet could not hold, Sisko offered to shelter the Detapa Council aboard Deep Space 9. Dukat evacuated the council members aboard the cruiser Prakesh, and with a timely rescue from the USS Defiant reached Deep Space 9. With this development, the Klingon fleet turned away from Cardassia and attempted to take the council members from Deep Space 9 by force. Fortunately, the weapons of the station had been heavily augmented in anticipation of a Dominion invasion, and it was able to withstand the siege long enough for Starfleet reinforcements to arrive." Really? DS9 + the Defiant were more powerful than Cardassia Prime's defenses? I'd have to watch the episode again, but this seems highly improbable. -- 12:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Given DS9's postion at the mouth if the Dominion's invasion route, unlikely but certainly not impossible.--Ten-pint 19:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ---I guess the Federation's more advanced technology makes Starfleet ships and stations more powerful one-on-one than their Cardassian counterparts but if I were the Cardassians, or any other Trek race, I'd have a few starbases and dozens, maybe hundreds of orbital weapons platforms to protect my homeworld, not to mention having lots of fighters based at ground bases, scattering huge cannons aimed at the skies all around the surface and having a fleet of starships stationed in the system. I mean we know Earth was that heavily defended, so why not Cardassia Prime? 20:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, we know Earth wasn't that heavily defended. We've seen Earth under attack, such as by the Borg, and we never saw a fleet of starships stationed in the system, we never saw huge cannons or orbital defense platforms, and we never saw fighters. We never saw them any other time either. We did see Cardassia that well defended after the arrival of the Dominion, but who knows what its forces were during the Klingon attack, a time when the Cardassian Union was at its absolute weakest and a "third rate power." In addition, the attack on Cardassia Prime may have been intended to be a coordinated strike of the entire Klingon fleet, while the attack on Deep Space Nine was only a single wave of the larger Klingon force. Gowron had called in more ships towards the end of that battle, but Federation reinforcements were closer. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, Starfleet did gather 39 ships quickly during the first Borg attack and at the end of Star Trek Voyager they scrambled 19 starships to defend Earth in a matter of minutes. Also we did see weapons platforms near Mars that engaged the first Borg cube and since we saw fighters during the Dominion War and Sisko mentioned Earth's defenses going down when power went out on Earth, it's pretty safe to say there were fighters stationed on important planets and Earth definitely had defensive cannons. Spacedock is a massive starbase that could probably fight a whole fleet, so that counts as well. Of course we never got to see all defenses in action because of budget constraints but they could have made an effort to make Cardassia not look so weak. 23:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) War Is Over Did this war ever actually end?--Ten-pint 19:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) My bad for being so vague, but what I meant was, whether there was a real conclusion to this conflict between "In Purgatory's Shadow" and "Call To Arms", or, as "Soldiers Of The Empire" seems to imply, the Klingons and Cardassians essentially still were at war before the full-scale Dominion War swallowed it up, kind of like Pearl Harbor instantly turned the Sino-Japanese War into part of World War II.--Ten-pint 02:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think the difference here is that neither the Chinese or Japanese forces were defeated come 7 December, that conflict basically kept going on as it had the day before. When the Dominion intervened on Cardassia's behalf, the Klingons were quickly defeated. They were driven out of Cardassian territory in their entirety in a forced retreat. A somewhat "hot" cold war existed for sometime after this, but it was a few months before the Dominion War properly started. In discussions such as in , it seems that they did not treat things as if an open state of war existed: ::SISKO: "Cardassia is under Dominion protection. If millions of their citizens are killed by Human terrorists, they'll demand revenge." ::MARTOK: "And their Dominion allies will see that they get it. They'll launch a counterstrike against the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the entire Alpha Quadrant." ::SISKO: "And start a war that could destroy us all." :So it does seem that for a few months, a state of open warfare didn't exist, and the Klingons had lost the war against the Cardassians due to Dominion intervention. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I could call it that - thanks.--Ten-pint 03:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC)